The Winner Takes It All
The Winner Takes It All '(''Il vincitore si aggiudica tutto) è una canzone degli ABBA cantata in duetto da Will Schuester e Sue Sylvester in Dreams Come True, l'ultimo episodio della Sesta Stagione. Nei corridoi, a rallentatore, buttando di lato i ragazzi che intralciano la via, Sue e Becky Jackson corrono una verso l'altra per poi abbracciarsi. Becky si scusa per quello che ha fatto ma la Sylvester ha imparato la lezione e, dopo essersi riconciliata con lei, si reca in auditorium, dove sorprende Will. Chiede a quest'ultimo di fare silenzio, mentre Brad suona al pianoforte The Winner Takes It All. Parte un duetto tra Will e Sue, che si conclude con loro due che si tengono per mano. Prima di andarsene, Sue fa lo sgambetto a Brad ma, nonostante la sua indole vendicatrice, è soddisfatta che tutto sia andato a buon fine. Testo della canzone '''Sue: I don't wanna talk About things we've gone through Though it's hurting me Now it's history I've played all my cards And that's what you've done, too Nothing more to say No more ace to play The winner takes it all The loser's standing small Beside the victory That's her destiny I was in your arms Thinking I belonged there I figured it made sense Building me a fence Building me a home Thinking I'd be strong there But I was a fool Playing by the rules The gods may throw a dice Their minds as cold as ice And someone way down here Loses someone dear Sue con Will: The winner takes it all (Takes it all) The loser has to fall (Has to fall) It's simple and it's plain (Simple and plain) Why should I complain? (I complain) Sue: But tell me does she kiss Like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same When she calls your name? Will con Sue: Somewhere deep inside You must know I miss you But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed Sue con Will: The judges will decide (Will decide) The likes of me abide (Me abide) Spectators of the show (Of the show) Always staying low (Staying low) The game is on again (On again) A lover or a friend (Or a friend) A big thing or a small (Big or small) The winner takes it all (Takes it all) Will: I don't wanna talk If it makes you feel sad And I understand You've come to shake my hand Sue: I apologize If it makes you feel bad Seeing me so tense No self-confidence But you see Sue e Will: The winner takes it all The winner takes it all Sue (Will): The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all Sue e Will: The loser has to fall The winner takes it all Curiosità *L'ultimo duetto di Will e Sue in tutto lo show. *L'ultimo duetto maschio-femmina dello show. *L'ultima canzone cantata da Sue. *L'unica canzone degli ABBA che non ha Santana come vocalist. Galleria di foto The Winner Takes It All artwork.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-18h01m46s68.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-18h00m32s128.png SueTheWinnerTakesItAll.png TakesItAllSue.png TheWinnerBradSue2.png TheWinnerBradSue.png WillSueTheWinner.png TheWinnerWillSueDCT.png TheWinnerWillDCT.png TheWinnerSueDCT.png TheWinnerSchueSue.png TheWinnerDCTWill2.png TheWinnerDCTWill.png TheWinnerDCTSue.png TheWinnerDCTmani.png TheWinnerDCT.png Video Navigazione en:The Winner Takes It Allfr:The Winner Takes It Allde:The Winner Takes It Alles:The Winner Takes It Allpl:The Winner Takes It All Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Sue Sylvester